1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a boxing glove cover, and more particularly to a boxing glove cover which will prevent the thumb or the boxing glove from moving out from a position adjacent to the fingers.
2. Description of Related Art
Boxing gloves, particularly those used by professional fighters, are fairly complex and expensive; but never-the-less are typically discarded when the back of the glove becomes worn so that continuing to use it will cause skin abrasions or cuts on the opponent.
Boxing gloves which have been used have also included a separate thumb enclosure in addition to the main glove portion which encloses the fingers and the rest of the hand. This separate thumb enclosure has resulted in eye injuries which it is now believed would have been avoided had the thumb been confined. New rules or regulations will require that the thumb be prevented from movement away from the other fingers. This change will make existing gloves not acceptable for use in boxing matches and may discourage their use even in sparring.
This invention is a boxing glove cover which will enable the use of existing separate thumb enclosure gloves and worn gloves.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a boxing glove cover which will retain the separate thumb enclosure of a boxing glove adjacent to the portion of the glove enclosing the fingers.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a boxing glove cover which will provide a new, unblemished back cover for a boxing glove so that the boxing glove may continue to be used after the original back cover is damaged.